The overall aim of the SPORE Developmental Research Program in Prostate Cancer is to provide initial funding for promising pilot translational in prostate cancer. The program will emphasize the support of translational research projects that can generate clinically testable hypotheses that will help us reduce the incidence and mortality of prostate cancer or improve the quality of life of prostate cancer patients. Proposals of no more than 5 pages for innovative translational research will be solicited by the SPORE Administrative Core from all institutional investigators, including participants in the SPORE Career Development Program. The Administrative Core will help the investigators submitted proposals formulate translational specific aims and research plans, as many of these investigators will not have expertise in this area.. The process will therefore be a major educational activity and will further stimulate the development of innovative translational specific aims and research plans, as many of these investigators will not have expertise in this area. The process will therefore be a major educational activity and will further stimulate the development of innovative translational research concepts. Competing proposals will be screened by the Executive Committee by using objective criteria. Investigators of selected proposals will then prepare a 10-page proposal modeled after an NIH R01. The proposals will be then forwarded to members of the External Scientific Advisory Committee by using objective criteria. Investigators of selected proposals will then prepare a 10-page proposal modeled after a NIH R01. Investigators of selected proposals will then prepare a 10- page proposal modeled after an NIH R01. The proposals will be then forwarded to members of the External Scientific Advisory Committee for prioritization. The projects will be funded for 1 year and will be renewable for an additional year. As part of our continuing efforts to expand research at MDACC. An institution wide announcement and solicitation for pilot projects was made. Of 18 projects submitted, seven were considered to be purely basic and, although meritorious, not consistent with the translational focus of the SPORE. Presentations were made by each of the remaining 11 investigators. In addition, each investigator submitted a structured abstract outlining the proposals, its potential impac5t, and the preliminary data to support its feasibility. Of the 11 projects, six were judged to be worthy of pilot funding. The six worthy proposals presented here illustrate the success of the process in selecting candidate projects.